Lwy
Lwy Lew afrykański3, lew4 (Panthera leo) – duży, mięsożerny gatunek ssaka lądowego z rodziny kotowatych, drugi potygrysie – co do wielkości – wśród czterech ryczących wielkich kotów. Jedyny kot żyjący w zorganizowanych grupach socjalnych, zaliczany do tzw. wielkiej piątki Afryki – pięciu najbardziej niebezpiecznych zwierząt afrykańskich (słoń,nosorożec, bawół, lew i lampart). Samiec lwa, łatwo rozpoznawalny po grzywie, może ważyć 150–250 kg. Największy znany samiec ważył 375 kg, był to lew o imieniu Simba, żył on do 1970 roku w Colchester Zoo. Samice są znacznie mniejsze, ważą 110–160 kg (największe 185 kg) i nie mają grzywy. Samce zajmują się zdobywaniem i obroną terytorium oraz ochroną stada i zapładnianiem samic. Samice polują i opiekują się lwiątkami. Lwy zamieszkiwały niegdyś Afrykę, Azjęi Europę, a jeśli uznać lwy amerykańskie za podgatunek Panthera leo – to również Amerykę Północną i Południową. Współcześnie występują tylko w Afryce, gdzie są narażone na wyginięcie i szczątkowo w Indiach, gdzie ich stan liczebny określony został jako krytyczny. Etymologia nazw lew i Panthera leo nie jest jednoznacznie wyjaśniona. Słowo leo pochodzi od łacińskiego leō, leōnis, które z kolei wywodzi się ze starogreckiego leōn/λεων5. Dalszych źródeł autorzy dopatrują się w języku hebrajskim i staroegipskim. Lew jako gatunek został opisany naukowo przez Linneusza pod nazwą Felis leo Linnaeus, 1758, następnie przeniesiony do rodzaju Leo Brehm, 1829, a w końcu zaliczony przez Pococka do rodzaju Panthera w 19306. Pochodzenie słowa Panthera''jest często wyjaśniane jako złożenie greckiego ''pan-'' oznaczającego ''wszech-'' i ''thēr oznaczającego zwierzę, co miałoby nawiązywać do dawnego szerokiego zasięgu występowania lwów. Online Etymology Dictionary wyjaśnienie takie uważa zaetymologię ludową i dopatruje się pochodzenia słowa panthera z orientalnych określeń ubarwienia zwierzęcia7. Ewolucja Wielkie koty, do których zaliczany jest lew, wywodzą się z jednej linii ewolucyjnej, określanej nazwą Pantherinae. Należą do niej rodzaje Panthera i Neofelis i''Pardofelis''. Dotychczas nie znaleziono ich ostatniego wspólnego przodka, ale z badań mtDNA wynika, że ich linie rozwojowe oddzieliły się ok. 6 mln lat temu. Znalezione ślady kopalne sugerują, że przedstawiciele kotów podobnych do współczesnego lwa pojawili się w Afryce Wschodniej w późnym pliocenie (5–1,8 mln lat temu)8. Najstarsze szczątki zaliczane do linii rozwojowej lwa, datowane na ok. 3,5 mln lat, odnaleziono w Laetoli w Tanzanii9. Niektórzy naukowcy klasyfikują go do gatunku Panthera leo, ale stanowisko takie nie jest powszechnie akceptowane ze względu na wiele niejasności. Naukowcy są zgodni co do tego, że właściwy Panthera leo żył w Afryce co najmniej 1,5 mln lat temu10 i rozprzestrzenił się po całym kontynencie.Wczesnoplejstoceńskie prymitywne lwy opisywane początkowo jako P. l. fossilis pojawiły się we wczesnym i środkowym plejstocenie, a ok. 700 tysięcy lat temu migrowały do Europy i Azji1112. W późnym plejstocenie (100–10 tys. lat temu) były najbardziej rozprzestrzenionym dużym ssakiem lądowym. Zasięg ich występowania obejmował Afrykę, Eurazję, Amerykę Północną i Południową138. W czasach historycznych (2 tys. lat temu) zamieszkiwały już tylko Bałkany(Bułgaria, Macedonia i lasy Grecji) przez Persję aż do Indii i prawie całą Afrykę. Lew był kiedyś – jak większość współczesnych drapieżników – gatunkiem kosmopolitycznym. Gwałtowne przemiany antropogeniczne w przeciągu ostatnich kilku tysięcy lat obecnej epoki holoceńskiej spowodowały wymarcie populacji lwów na wielu obszarach, w wyniku czego lew jest obecnie gatunkiem reliktowym, zagrożonym przede wszystkim ze strony człowieka. Z badań genetycznych wynika, że niezależnie wyewoluowały dwie odrębne linie lwa. Jedna reprezentowana przez wymarłe pod koniec ostatniej epoki lodowcowej(ok. 10 tys. lat temu) lwy jaskiniowe i lwy amerykańskie, druga – przez współczesnego Panthera leo14. : Osobny artykuł: Lew jaskiniowy. : Osobny artykuł: Lew amerykański. Zasięg występowania i siedlisko Lwica na obszarze Namibii Pierwotny zasięg występowania lwów obejmował tereny Eurazji od Portugalii po Indie, większą część Afryki oraz Amerykę – od północy po Peru. Stopniowo eliminowany z Ameryki i Europy, ostatni obszar występowania w Europie to Kaukaz, gdzie spotykano go jeszcze w X w. n.e. Pod koniec XIX i na początku XX w. wyginęły w Afryce Północnej i na Bliskim Wschodzie. Z pierwotnego zasięgu został wyeliminowany przez czynniki środowiskowe i działalność człowieka i ograniczony wyłącznie do terenów Afryki i Indii. Większość obecnej populacji szacowanej pomiędzy 16000 a 30000 osobników występuje we wschodniej i południowej części Afryki15. Na przekór popularnemu określeniu "król dżungli" lew jest zwierzęciem otwartych równin. Można go spotkać w całejAfryce, głównie subsaharyjskiej, z wyjątkiem terenów pustynnych i lasów równikowych. Lwy dobrze się adaptują do wielu środowisk, lecz preferują sawanny bogate w ssaki kopytne, gdzie – obok hieny cętkowanej – są drugim wielkim drapieżnikiem. Zasiedlają również tereny krzaczaste, górskie i półpustynne. W górach Bale w Etiopii populacja lwów żyje na wysokości 4240 m n.p.m.16 W Afryce Południowej zostały wytępione, z wyjątkiem osobników chronionych w parkach narodowych Krugera i Kalahari Gemsbok. Nieliczna obecnie populacja lwów azjatyckich (Panthera leo persica), które w czasach historycznych żyły na Bałkanach, lasach Grecji przez Persję, aż do Indii, występuje współcześnie tylko w lesie Gir w stanie Gujarat w północnych Indiach. W 2005 odnotowano w tym rezerwacie 359 lwów. Rezerwat ma powierzchnię ok. 1412 km²17. Ten podgatunek jest krytycznie zagrożony wymarciem18. Większość publikowanych prac na temat lwów opiera się na obserwacjach populacji z Serengeti i Ngorongoro. Charakterystyka Samiec Samica Lew jest bardzo dużym kotem, ustępującym rozmiarami jedynie największym podgatunkom tygrysa. Masywne ciało z czterema potężnymi, silnie umięśnionymi łapami, zakończonymi ostrymi pazurami, wyposażone w silne szczęki jest doskonale przystosowane do powalania i zabijania nawet bardzo dużych zwierząt. Na krótkich dystansach może osiągnąć prędkość do 60 km/h. Jest raczej sprinterem, a nie długodystansowcem. Paszcza Kolejną – obok stadnego trybu życia – cechą wyróżniającą lwy wśród pozostałych kotowatych jest najsilniej zaznaczony dymorfizm płciowy. Samce są o 20–35% większe, o 50% cięższe od samic i mają grzywę długich włosów otaczającą głowę i kark, zachodzącą na barki – z wyjątkiem samców populacji z Tsavo iSenegalu, u których grzywa nie występuje lub jest szczątkowa. Sierść lwów jest jasnobrązowa, biała na brzuchu i wewnętrznych częściach nóg, grzbiet i uszy czarne, grzywa samca od płowej (brązowo-żółtej) przez rudawą, kremową do niemal czarnej. Spotykana jest – choć rzadko – forma o białym umaszczeniu. Młode mają cętki, które zanikają z wiekiem. W sprzyjających warunkach ryk lwa słychać z odległości pięciu kilometrów20. Dominujące w stadzie samce ryczą, aby oznajmić obcym swoją obecność na zajmowanym obszarze (terytorializm), a członkom stada wskazać swoje aktualne położenie. Znaczenie grzywy| edytuj kod Grzywa samca Pierwotne lwy prawdopodobnie nie miały grzywy1221. Ten element dymorfizmu płciowego lwów pojawił się przypuszczalnie pomiędzy 320 000 a 190 000 lat temu. Lwia grzywa jest uważana za oznakę zdrowia samca, im bujniejsza, tym silniejszy i sprawniejszy jest noszący ją osobnik. Badania wykazały, że na wybór partnera przez samicę duży wpływ ma wygląd jego grzywy. Samce z dłuższą grzywą i ciemniejszymi włosami są częściej wybierane przez samice22. Groźnie wyglądająca grzywa zwiększa przewagę samca broniącego terytorium stada, stanowi naturalną ochronę głowy i szyi podczas walki, a tym samym zwiększa szanse przetrwania samicy i jej młodych. Bujna grzywa nie występuje u samców przed osiągnięciem dojrzałości płciowej. U wykastrowanych samców grzywa się nie rozwija, a jeśli była rozwinięta przed kastracją, może nawet zaniknąć23. Minusem tej ozdoby jest to, że znacznie trudniej jest z nią poruszać się bezszelestnie. Grzywa ciemnieje wraz z wiekiem lwa. Badania przeprowadzone w amerykańskich ogrodach zoologicznych wskazują na zależność pomiędzy warunkami klimatycznymi a wielkością lwiej grzywy. W niższej temperaturze samcom wyrasta bujna, gęsta grzywa z dłuższym włosem. U osobników przebywających w wyższych temperaturach stwierdzono krótsze i rzadsze owłosienie24. Wysoka temperatura otoczenia jest przez wielu badaczy uważana za jedną z możliwych przyczyn bardzo małej grzywy (lub jej braku) u samców populacji z Tsavo. Białe lwy| edytuj kod Biały lew w zoo w Bratysławie Doniesienia o istnieniu białych lwów na terenie Afryki były znane od stuleci. Wobec braku namacalnych dowodów były przez długi czas uważane za wytwór wierzeń, legend czy mitów. Obecnie wiadomo, że oprócz spotykanych osobników albinotycznychwśród lwów zdarzają się przypadki naturalnego, całkowicie białego ubarwienia. Jest to spowodowane działaniem genu recesywnego, występującego u obojga rodziców, co zdarza się bardzo rzadko. Pierwszy udokumentowany przypadek napotkania białego lwa pochodzi z 1928 roku. Kolejne przypadki odnotowano w latach 40. i 50. XX w. W 1975 w przylegającym do Parku Krugera prywatnym rezerwacie Timbavati znaleziono miot złożony z dwóch całkowicie białych (samiec i samica) i jednego normalnie ubarwionego lwiątka (samica). Białe lwiątka zaliczane do podgatunku''Panthera leo krugeri'' zostały przewiezione do ogrodu zoologicznego w Pretorii. Zyskały rozgłos dzięki książkom Chrisa McBride'a "The White Lions of Timbavati" i "Operation White Lion". Białe lwiątka, w przeciwieństwie do normalnie ubarwionych, nie mają cętek na skórze, rodzą się niemal całkowicie białe. Z wiekiem ich futro ciemnieje, nabierając koloru kości słoniowej lub kremowego. W ogrodach zoologicznych zdarzają się również przypadki narodzin lwiątek o nietypowo jasnym ubarwieniu zbliżonym do białego. Wszystkie z dotychczas poznanych białych lwów występujących w warunkach naturalnych pochodzą z okolic Parku Krugera. Pozostałe prawdopodobnie zostały wybite przez człowieka. Żądni myśliwskich trofeów turyści gotowi są zapłacić wysoką cenę za możliwość zabicia białego lwa25. Większość żyjących współcześnie białych lwów została uzyskana w niewoli poprzez celowe kojarzenie par osobników posiadających odpowiedzialny za takie ubarwienie gen. Badacze uważają, że osobniki hodowane w ogrodach zoologicznych pochodzą z co najmniej trzech różnych linii genetycznych, co daje szanse na odtworzenie większej populacji26. Genetyka| edytuj kod Lwy mają 38 (19 par) chromosomów, w tym dwa chromosomy płciowe oznaczane X i Y19. Stwierdzono, że lew, tak jak tygrys, ma perycentryczną inwersjęfragmentu chromosomu 627. Wzory prążków kariotypu lwa porównano z innymi gatunkami rodziny Felidae; okazało się, że pantera mglista ma kariotyp identyczny z lwim28. Organizator jąderka przypisano do małego submetacentrycznego fragmentu chromosomu E1 (oznaczenia chromosomów kotowatych według konwencji z San Juan)29. Zidentyfikowano ciałko Barra u lwów30. Tryb życia Stado Lwy jako jedyne kotowate żyją w grupach rodzinnych. Stado składa się z wielu osobników – spokrewnionych samic, ich potomstwa obojga płci i kilku niespokrewnionych samców, których głównym zadaniem jest obrona terytorium i zapładnianie samic. Odnotowano tylko dwa przypadki obecności niespokrewnionych samic w stadzie31 W stadzie może być jeden samiec (typowe dla populacji z Tsavo32) lub koalicja 2–4 samców. Większość stad liczy od 2 do 12 dorosłych osobników. Wielkość, liczba i zagęszczenie stad są uzależnione od dostępności pokarmu oraz liczebności lwów na danym obszarze. Żyją w stadach Każde stado ma swoją własną hierarchię, w której najsłabszy samiec ma rangę wyższą od samic. Samce stale rywalizują o przywództwo nad stadem z innymi lwami i rzadko zdarza się, by samiec lwa żył w jednym stadzie dłużej niż 3 lata. Jeśli przewodzący samiec zostanie pokonany przez innego, odchodzi od stada i z reguły już nigdy do niego nie wraca. Stado lwów w rezerwacie Masai Mara w Kenii Iskanie Młode samice zwykle pozostają w stadzie na stałe, młode samce opuszczają stado po osiągnięciu dojrzałości płciowej. Wyjaśnieniem stadnego – nietypowego dla kotowatych – trybu życia mogą być dwie przyczyny: zwiększenie skuteczności pozyskiwania pokarmu oraz zwiększenie przeżywalności młodych. Większa skuteczność polowania w stadzie została wielokrotnie potwierdzona obserwacjami. Badacze podnoszą jednak argument, że w większym stadzie zdobycz dzielona jest pomiędzy wiele osobników. Mniejsza skuteczność lwa polującego samotnie nagradzana jest natomiast większą porcją posiłku, jaka mu pozostaje bez konieczności dzielenia się ze współbiesiadnikami. Wprawdzie większość lwów żyje w stadach, ale samotniczy tryb życia nie jest u nich rzadkością. Poza tym lwy (zarówno samce jak i samice) oddalają się czasem od stada, aby zapolować samotnie, co sugeruje, że wspólne polowania nie są najmocniejszym czynnikiem wzmacniającym relacje socjalne tych zwierząt. W trakcie wieloletnich obserwacji lwów w Serengeti badacze stwierdzili, że największą przeżywalność młodych uzyskują stada, w których są co najmniej trzy współpracujące ze sobą lwice. Jedna lub dwie samice nie są w stanie uchronić młodych przed nowym samcem, którego pojawienie się w stadzie zagraża lwiątkom – lub przed drapieżnikami, kiedy samice oddaliły się w poszukiwaniu zdobyczy. Lwice wspólnie opiekują się wszystkimi młodymi ze stada, natomiast samiec chroniący terytorium i samic chroni jedynie swoje młode33. W obronie stada przed intruzami lwice stają razem z samcami. Najsilniejsze samce występują do przodu, a reszta stada staje za nimi34. Większość czasu spędzają odpoczywając – do 20 godzin w ciągu doby. Pokarm i strategia polowania| edytuj kod Lew może biec z prędkością 50–60 km/h Lwy są mięsożercami polującymi głównie na ssaki kopytne, jak antylopy, zebry, gazele, bawoły afrykańskie, żyrafy i guźce oraz sporadycznie młode większych ssaków, takich jak słonie, hipopotamy czy nosorożce31. Gdy brakuje pokarmu, zdarza im się napadać na zwierzęta hodowlane, zjadać gryzonie, ptaki czy padlinę, a nawet ludzi. Na terenach otwartych lwy najczęściej polują w nocy. Tam, gdzie są wysokie trawy lub gęste krzewy, polowania zdarzają się również w ciągu dnia. Samce rzadko uczestniczą w polowaniach. Przyłączają się do łowów na dużego zwierza, takiego jak bawoły. Wówczas siła samca jest niezbędna do przytrzymania, a następnie powalenia ofiary ataku. Samice zwykle polują stadnie. Badania przeprowadzone przez G. Schallera w 1972 roku w Parku Narodowym Serengeti wykazały, że lwy mają dwukrotnie więcej szans na złapanie ofiary, gdy polują w grupie, niż samotnie (17% szans ma samica polująca pojedynczo, a 30% jeśli polują dwie). Kilka samic chętnie współpracuje ze sobą na polowaniu. Podczas polowania rozpraszają się na rozległym obszarze. Część z nich czeka, aż pozostałe nagonią zdobycz w ich stronę, wtedy zaczyna się atak. Lwice upolowały słoniątko Skuteczność ataków zależy od zdobyczy, pory dnia, rodzaju terenu oraz umiejętności współpracy w stadzie. W przypadku gazel skuteczność polowania wynosi ok. 14%, gnu i zebr 38%, a guźców 48%. Polowanie nocne charakteryzuje się 33% skutecznością, dzienne 21%. Na otwartych przestrzeniach (sawanna), gdzie ofiara ma sprzyjające warunki do ucieczki, skuteczność polowania zależy głównie od umiejętności współpracy pomiędzy osobnikami stada21. Przeciętnie tylko 12 procent takich polowań kończy się sukcesem, a w buszu 41 procent. W zależności od terenu, upodobań oraz sposobu obrony stosowanego przez ofiarę lwy używają różnych technik łowieckich. Lew jedzący guźca Podstawowa technika polega na spłoszeniu ofiary i zagonieniu jej do pułapki. Młode lwy kierują upatrzoną zdobycz ku ukrytym w krzakach lub w trawie bardziej doświadczonym osobnikom, które powalają zwierzę. Lwy zabijają, przewracając ofiarę na ziemię i dusząc ją, trzymając zwierzę za pysk lub zaciskając zęby na gardle. Jeśli samica jest zmuszona polować samotnie, podkrada się do ofiary na ile to jest możliwe, zwykle na odległość 30 m lub bliżej. Większość ssaków kopytnych potrafi biegać szybciej niż lwy. Lwy, wykorzystując przewagę liczebną, często odbierają zdobycz innym drapieżnikom – gepardom, hienom, lampartom ilikaonom. Upolowaną lub zdobytą zwierzyną posila się całe stado, a ponieważ każdy lew stara się zjeść jak najwięcej, dochodzi między nimi do utarczek. Najsilniejszy lew zjada najwięcej, po nim pozostałe samce, później samice, a na końcu młode. Dzienne zapotrzebowanie pokarmowe dorosłego samca sięga 7 kg, a samicy 5 kg mięsa. Rozród| edytuj kod Kopulująca para Lwy rozmnażają się przez cały rok. Gdy samica wchodzi w ruję, jej gruczoły zaczynają wydzielać intensywną woń. Samiec wyczuwa ją węchem, w czym pomaga mu narząd Jacobsona. Samica wybiera partnera spośród dorosłych lwów ze stada, a następnie oddala się z nim na kilka dni. Przez ten czas para kopuluje kilkadziesiąt razy dziennie, w przerwach liżąc się i łasząc do siebie. Podczas samej kopulacji samica leży, a samiec kuca nad nią, przytrzymując partnerkę zębami za kark. Charakterystyczna "mina" jaką przybiera samiec, aby lepiej wyczuć samicę narządem Jacobsona Młode rodzą się w liczbie od 1 do 6 (w większości przypadków od 1 do 4)31 po ciąży trwającej 100–114 dni35. Nowo narodzone lwiątka mają cętki. Ważą od 1 do 2 kg. Młodymi opiekuje się całe stado. Często, gdy lwice ruszają na polowanie, lwiątka pozostają pod opieką jednej lub dwóch "ciotek", które troszczą się o nie do powrotu matek. Jest to zachowanie niepowtarzalne w rodzinie kotowatych. Tylko jedno na pięć lwiątek osiąga dojrzałość. Młodym zagrażają drapieżniki, takie jak sępy, hieny, czylamparty, choroby, a także samce własnego gatunku, gdyż po objęciu przywództwa nad stadem lew zabija młode swego poprzednika, by samice szybciej mogły wejść w ruję i urodzić jego potomstwo. Najnowsze badania wykazują, że lwice mogą się temu zjawisku przeciwstawić. Samice pozwalają się obwąchiwać nowemu przywódcy stada. Wydzielają przy tym odpowiednie hormony zapachowe. Równocześnie prowadzą go do swojego legowiska, gdzie stężenie zapachu jest bardzo silne. Im dłużej lew wącha ten zapach, tym bardziej zmniejsza się jego agresja. Ten proces trwa od trzech do pięciu dni. Potem dzieci, dobrze ukryte, są już bezpieczne36. Najmniejszą śmiertelność wśród młodych uzyskują samice rodzące w zbliżonym czasie, wspólnie opiekujące się młodymi i wspólnie je karmiące16. Rozwój| edytuj kod Małe lwy rodzą się ślepe, ich oczy otwierają się około 3–11 dnia. W wieku 10-15 dni łapy młodych są już dość silne i zwierzęta zaczynają chodzić, choć na pełną sprawność muszą poczekać jeszcze 3-4 tygodnie. Do ósmego tygodnia życia matka trzyma je w ukryciu. Miesięcznym lwom wyrastają pierwsze zęby. W wieku 1-2 miesięcy lwiątka zaczynają oddalać się od matki i bawić się z innymi, dziecięce plamy na futrze znikają w wieku 3 miesięcy. Lwy zaczynają polować w wieku 11 miesięcy, po kolejnych 5 miesiącach są już w pełni samodzielne16. Lwia grzywa zaczyna rosnąć w wieku 2 lat. Samce są dojrzałe płciowo po 2,5 roku, samice w wieku 2,5-4 lat. Samce żyją krócej niż samice. Jeśli wcześniej nie zginą w walce, mogą dożyć wieku ponad 10 lat. Notowano pojedyncze przypadki 16-letnich samców żyjących na wolności. Taki wiek, 15-16 lat, dla samic jest natomiast wiekiem przeciętnym. W Parku Serengeti samice żyją do 18 lat. Przeciętny wiek życia w niewoli wynosi 13 lat. Najstarszy znany lew żył 30 lat163738. Poziom zagrożenia Ataki lwów| edytuj kod Ludzie obawiają się lwich ataków. Ograniczanie areałów osobniczych dzikich zwierząt zmusza je do poszukiwania źródeł żywności, a takie znajdują bez problemu w pobliżu osiedli ludzkich. Rozwijająca się turystyka również zbliża ludzkie drogi do lwich ścieżek. Lwy atakują czasem zwierzęta hodowlane znajdujące się w ich zasięgu. Zdarza się też, że wybierają człowieka jako zdobycz. Przypadki takie nie należą do częstych i na większości terenów zamieszkiwanych przez lwy nie stanowią poważniejszego problemu. Dzikie bawoły zabijają co roku więcej osób niż lwy. Masajowie ze swoimi stadami bydła koegzystują z lwami we wschodniej Afryce od czasów historycznych. Lwy rzadko napadają na żywy inwentarz, jeśli mają dostęp do swojego typowego pożywienia. Typowym zachowaniem lwa na widok uniesionej sylwetki człowieka jest zmiana kierunku na przeciwny do kierunku ruchu człowieka16. Są jednak tereny na granicy kontaktów ludzi i lwów, obecnie ograniczonych do parków narodowych i rezerwatów, gdzie pomiędzy obydwoma gatunkami dochodzi do konfliktu interesów. Najgłośniejsze przypadki lwów-ludojadów dotyczą Tsavo i Njombe. : Osobny artykuł: Lwy z Tsavo. W latach 1932-1946 w dystrykcie Njombe (Iringa w Tanzanii) na obszarze nieprzekraczającym 2000 km² lwy zabiły około 1500 osób39. Co najmniej 193 ataki lwów, w tym 28 śmiertelnych, zanotowano w latach 1977-1991 na terenach przylegających do Gir Forest40. W ciągu 15 lat (1990-2004) w Tanzanii lwy zabiły ponad 560 i okaleczyły kolejne 300 osób41. Na ludzi polują zazwyczaj stare lub chore osobniki, które nie są w stanie upolować zwierząt będących ich naturalnym pokarmem. Ludzie broniący się przed drapieżnikiem zabijają go zarówno z konieczności, jak i profilaktycznie. Choroby| edytuj kod Kolejnym zagrożeniem dla lwów jest ich podatność na choroby przenoszone przez psy i inne ssaki drapieżne. Wirus Morbillivirus nazwany CDV (od ang. Canine Distemper Virus) spokrewniony z wirusem nosówki wywołał w 1994 epidemię w parku Serengeti4243. Lwy chorują również na gruźlicę i FIV (zespół nabytego niedoboru immunologicznego kotów, nazywany "AIDS kotów")4445. Liczebność populacji| edytuj kod Liczba lwów zmniejszyła się przez ostatnie 25 lat z ok. 100 tys. do ok. 25 tys. osobników. Systematycznie zmniejsza się liczba i powierzchnia zajmowanych przez nie siedlisk oraz ilość dostępnego pokarmu. Rozwijająca się gospodarka krajów afrykańskich powoduje, że człowiek wkracza coraz głębiej na terytoria zajmowane dotychczas przez dzikie zwierzęta. Ochrona| edytuj kod W Czerwonej Księdze IUCN lew figuruje w dwóch pozycjach. Afrykański Panthera leo został zaliczony do kategorii VU2 (gatunki narażone, które mogą wymrzeć stosunkowo niedługo), natomiast indyjski Panthera leo persica został zaliczony do gatunków krytycznie zagrożonych wyginięciem (kategoria CR)18. Samiec w zoo W załączniku II konwencji waszyngtońskiej (CITES Appendix II) ujęte są wszystkie kotowate (P. l. persica figuruje w załączniku I)46. W niektórych krajach wprowadzono całkowity zakaz polowań na lwy (Angola, Kamerun, Demokratyczna Republika Konga,Gabon, Ghana, Malawi, Mauretania, Niger, Nigeria, Rwanda), w innych polowania dopuszczalne są jedynie w przypadkach tzw. "problematycznych", dotyczących lwów nagminnie atakujących stada zwierząt hodowlanych oraz w przypadkach stanowiących zagrożenie dla ludzi. W Burundi, Gwinei Bissau, Lesotho, Namibii, Suazi i RPA brak regulacji prawnych w kwestii ochrony lwów31. W celu złagodzenia konfliktu pomiędzy człowiekiem i lwem, ochrony zwierząt przed skutkami epidemii oraz innych czynników wynikających z ograniczania dostępnych dla nich obszarów podejmowane są szeroko zakrojone programy ochrony lwów w parkach narodowych i rezerwatach. W Indiach przygotowywany jest projekt reintrodukcji drugiej niezależnej populacji lwów indyjskich w Kuno Wildlife Sanctuary (Madhya Pradesh)47. Program monitorowania lwów za pomocą nadajników GPS wprowadzany w Kamerunie od 2006 ma pomóc farmerom w ochronie stad hodowlanych48. Niezależnie od podejmowanej ochrony zwierząt żyjących na wolności na całym świecie prowadzone są programy hodowlane w ogrodach zoologicznych. Podgatunki Systematyka lwów nie została jednoznacznie ustalona. Tradycyjnie wyróżniane podgatunki zostały wydzielone na podstawie zasięgu występowania i różnic morfologicznych49. Jednym z elementów branych pod uwagę przy wyznaczaniu podgatunków była wielkość i ubarwienie grzywy samców. Obecnie wiadomo, że na stan grzywy wpływają różne czynniki, m.in. temperatura i dieta50, a nawet poziom testosteronu51. Badania genetyczne wskazują na to, że wszystkie współcześnie żyjące podgatunki pochodzą od wspólnego przodka, który żył ok. 55 tys lat temu. Wielu systematyków uważa, że z wyjątkiem niekwestionowanego P. l. persica konieczna jest rewizja systematyki podgatunków lwa5238. Dla afrykańskiego Panthera leo''zarejestrowano 23 różne nazwy24. Badania wykazują niewielkie różnice genetyczne pomiędzy poszczególnymi podgatunkami lwów afrykańskich. Lwy azjatyckie różnią się od afrykańskich, ale różnice genetyczne też nie są duże53. Nowell i Jackson (1996) zaproponowali, aby lwy afrykańskie traktować jako rasy geograficzne w obrębie jednego podgatunku54. Poniżej oznaczono gwiazdką (*) podgatunki akceptowane przez większość autorów. Pozostałe z wymienionych w tabeli pojawiały się w różnych pracach, ale wśród badaczy nie ma zgodności w sprawie ich wydzielenia. Hybrydy Możliwość krzyżowania różnych gatunków ''wielkich kotów z rodzaju Panthera znano już w starożytności. Pliniusz Starszy pisał o takich hybrydach w Naturalis historia. Charles Darwin w The Variation Of Animals And Plants Under Domestication wspomina o udokumentowanych przypadkach łatwego krzyżowania lwów z innymi dużymi Felidae. W odróżnieniu od większości innych hybryd żeńskie krzyżówki kotowatych są zazwyczaj płodne. Wielkie koty (Pantherinae) nie krzyżują się w warunkach naturalnych z małymi kotami (pozostałe Felidae). Krzyżówki dużych kotów były często uzyskiwane z hodowli w ogrodach zoologicznych, ośrodkach badawczych i prywatnych menażeriach. Cieszyły się dużym powodzeniem jako obiekty badań, ciekawostki zoologiczne prezentowane także w cyrkach i prywatnych kolekcjach, często oferowane jako zwierzęta domowe. Obecnie odchodzi się od celowego krzyżowania ze względu na potrzebę zachowania czystych linii genetycznych oraz kontrowersje natury etycznej. Hybrydy są jeszcze rozmnażane w prywatnych hodowlach oraz w chińskich fermach i ogrodach zoologicznych. Mieszaniec tygrysicy i lwa nazywana jest lygrysem. Lygrysy osiągają rozmiary większe niż tygrysy. Są największymi współcześnie żyjącymi kotami i zachowują cechy fizyczne oraz behawioralne obojga rodziców. Osobniki płci męskiej są bezpłodne, ale lygrysice zwykle zachowują płodność. Ze skrzyżowania lwicy i tygrysa pochodzi tigon (inaczej tyglew). Leopon to krzyżówka lwicy i lamparta. : Więcej na temat krzyżówek pomiędzy gatunkami dużych kotów w artykule Panthera - hybrydy. Tresura dzikich zwierząt. Grafika z 1873 Ciekawostką jest istnienie luki prawnej w ustawodawstwie wielu krajów polegającej na zakazie trzymania lwów, tygrysów i lampartów jako zwierząt domowych przy jednoczesnym braku takiego zakazu dla ich hybryd58.